1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an operating device and an operation system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operating device including an acceleration sensor and/or a gyro sensor and an information processing system including such an operating device.
2. Description of the related art
As one example of a system of such a kind, “Wii remote controller” (Wii: registered trademark) including an acceleration sensor is disclosed on Web page “Wii| controller” of Nintendo Co., Ltd. URL:http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/controllers/index.html, for example. The “Wii remote controller” can be connected with a “Wii motion plus” including a gyro sensor. When a user swings and tilts the “Wii remote controller”, operation data including acceleration data and/or angular velocity data is transmitted from the “Wii remote controller”. In a Wii console, game processing based on the operation data received from the “Wii remote controller” is executed. The acceleration data and/or the angular velocity data are used for controlling the attitude and the motion of an object, for example.
Furthermore, detailed configurations and operations of the apparatus and the system of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-83024 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-54114, for example.
By the way, in a game which requires precise controls of attitudes and motions, such as a flight simulator and a first-person shooting game, for example, a joystick is often used as an operating device. By making an operation regarding the “Wii remote controller” as a joystick, this kind of games can be performed, but a fulcrum when the “Wii remote controller” is tilted is not fixed to thereby cause variations among individuals and make it difficult to a precise control. Hereupon, processing of bringing one end of the “Wii remote controller” in contact with the surface of the table, or the like, and tilting the “Wii remote controller” by regarding the contacted point as a fulcrum are conceivable.
However, the “Wii remote controller” is not suitable for an operation of being contacted and tilted because the housing thereof is hard and flat,